


Like Real People Do

by lightsaberduels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hozier, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oneshot, Pizza, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF, School Project, be careful dudes, hozier song based, i heckin love this song, i think thats it, like real people do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberduels/pseuds/lightsaberduels
Summary: Dean and Cas are stubborn but its just a short cute one shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you enjoy this. its based on a hozier song and i hecking love hozier so much so yep listen to him and cry with me

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do

 

“Come on Cas, it's so obvious you guys like each other,” Charlie pegged, “Just ask to be his partner for the poem thing. I'm like 99% sure he will say yes,”

“Fine, only to make you shut up,” Cas said pulling out his phone.

He started a message to Dean:

_Hey do you wanna be partners for Fitz’s poem thing? We can do it at my house tonight if that's okay._

 

He read it over and pressed send

“There are you happy?” Cas asked.  
Charlie was about to answer when Cas’ phone started vibrating.

From Dean:

_That sounds awesome. I'll bring pizza at 5._

“He said yes, “ Cas said as Charlie squirmed in her seat.  
“You have had a crush on him since ever. And I know for a fact he likes you. Kevin told me,” Charlie said.

“Mhm sure. Is this the “best friends have a secret crush on each other but are too scared to admit it” trope again. Charlie I’ve told you he is straight. He wouldn't like me anyways, we've been friends for too long. Liking each other would just be weird. I don't like him,” Cas said. Ending the conversation.

 

What he said to Charlie was a lie. He did like him. He loved him in fact. He would never tell him of course. They had built this friendship up too much. Four years didn't seem long, but it was an eternity for them. They had gone from strangers to best friends in a week. They just clicked. Freshman year was the hardest for both of them; family troubles, school, life, seemed to attack them that year. Dean’s mom died, Cas’ brothers started calling him a “fag”. Things were terrible. But when he was with Dean, he could do anything.

The day went by way too fast. Before Cas realized it, it was 4:55. Dean was coming over soon. Luckily they would be home alone because Cas’ dad was on a “business trip” and his brothers never got home till late. The doorbell rang and he ran downstairs to get the door. As he descended down the stairs a clap of thunder exploded into the sky, followed by a bright flash of lightning.

Standing outside in the rain was Dean, pizza in hand, and a backpack on his shoulder.

“Did you walk here? Oh my god get your ass in here and put that pizza down,” Cas instructed. Dean did as he said, putting the soaked box on the kitchen table.  
“My old man took the car, so I had no choice. It's fine,” Dean shrugged. He was shivering.  
“Come upstairs and take a shower. You're gonna get sick. You could've told me and I woulda gotten you,” Cas said trudging up the stairs behind Dean.

Cas wouldn't let Dean walk around the house, he had to stand in the bathroom while Cas got clean clothes. He handed him some sweatpants and a t-shirt and told him how the shower worked. He could feel the presence behind him as he indicated which knobs did what. As Cas was stepping out of the shower his sock slipped on the tile and he started to fall backwards. A firm hand gripped his back and another gripped his side. He saw Dean looking at him with a worried face.

“Thanks,” He said.  
“No-no problem,” Dean said.  
“I'll leave you to it,” Cas said, shutting the door behind him.

 

A few minutes later Dean emerged, hair damp and skin glistening with droplets of water. He looked great, just standing there in Cas’ clothes. They started working on the poems, eating pizza and brainstorming to themselves.

 

They were sitting on the floor, papers all around them, poems not writing themselves. Dean didn't know what to write about. Well, he knew /one/ thing he could write about but he wouldn't. He just couldn't. He was staring at the pen in between Cas’ lips. His lips were full and kissable, but he would never see how kissable they were. Cas didn't notice him staring. The pen moved and was replaced by his lip. He tugged on it with is teeth and Dean had to look away to keep calm.

 

God he wanted to kiss him. He could just lean forward and finally do it. It wouldn't take much. He chewed on his pen more. The cap was about to break so he replaced it with his lip. He could feel his lip start to swell because of how hard he was biting it.

Throwing his pen down and sighing, Cas picked up the rubric for their English homework. They had to write poems about how people see things differently. The rubric went on but Cas just skimmed it. Most kids in his class were doing mundane things like houses or something like that. It was a weird task, written out in a confusing way, but their teacher was an oddball so no one really questioned it. They all just bull shitted their way through the class.

“Have you thought of anything?” Cas asked.  
“Nothing that would work,” Dean answered.  
“It's due on Friday, we gotta come up with something,”  
“We could do something about the sky, or the ocean I guess,”  
“But that's been done a gazillion times. What about something more unique like, uh, how people see love differently,” Cas spat out.  
Dean's cheeks grew bright red, as did Cas’.  
“Yeah that would work,”  
“Okay then,”

They put pens to paper and wrote what they felt, each person not knowing the other’s poem was about them.

Cas scribbled on his paper, writing everything that came to mind.

_Until I met you I didn't know what love was._   
_My family’s version of love was black and blue._   
_The only love I know now is green._   
_Green saved me._

He put his pen down and read it over and over again. Dean was still writing his poem.

Whenever Dean thought of love he thought of Cas. His family was up there too but he had never loved anyone like he did Cas.

_I was broken til you fixed me._   
_Pieces shattered along the floor._   
_I was swept aside, no one cared._   
_You picked me up and made me new._   
_Glued me together, stitched up my ripped seams,_   
_Replaced my heart with a new one._

He finished his poem and looked up to see Cas looking at him.

“Do you wanna read them aloud?” Dean asked.  
“We can if you want, it's your decision,” Cas said, moving to a different sitting position. They'd been brainstorming for what seemed like hours.

“Okay, um so here's mine,” Dean read his poem, Cas stared with wide eyes. His heart started beating faster. When he first really met Dean, John was drunk and started to beat him. Sam, Dean's brother, was at their mom's house and John always took out his anger on Dean. He had run two miles to Cas’ house. That night Cas learned more than he had ever known. They had been friends for awhile but that night is when they really met each other. Every secret was told, every story was shared. That was the night they really saw each other for the first time.

“Wow,” was all Cas could say.

He grabbed his paper with shaky hands and read his poem aloud. Once he finished he kept his head down until felt a warm hand under his chin, bringing it up. Dean was there, eyes full of awe. He licked his lips and looked at Cas’. He could just lean forward and kiss him.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, “Do you love me?””  
“Yes,” He said.

And that was all it took.

Closing the distance, Dean softly put his lips on Cas’. Cas reached up and cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer. It was a slow kiss. Nothing felt rushed. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
